Stupid
by NearKunn
Summary: He was always generous to her, even after recent events. One reason Sakura had trouble loving her husband Gaara, was because she loved the man just outside the door now. Sasuke, a friend of her husband and the man she had been having an affair with.


_**Stupid**_

Sakura fought to go back to sleep but her body had had enough and wanted her to wake up. She always ended up waking up early. She opened her eyes to the large bedroom curtains closed encasing her in darkness to help her sleep as the sun rises. Sakura didn't have to look or feel for her husband to know he was already gone to work leaving her alone for the day.

She pulled herself from her bed and opened the curtain looking at the expanse of land before her. Her husband had everything from the large mansion to the most beautiful wife. He even had good friends. In reality she really did like her husband, but she didn't love him. He was a great guy perfect for anyone but her. But Sakura was difficult; she wasn't pleased by what should make any other woman happy.

"Should I inform the Mistress that you're here?" Sakura could hear one of her maids ask outside the door.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to bother her." The all to familiar voice replied from outside the door. "My visit is purely business and I'm sure she doesn't want me getting in the way of her sleep."

She wanted to knock the doors open and hug him. He was always generous to her, even after recent events. One reason Sakura had trouble loving her husband Gaara, was because she loved the man just outside the door now. Sasuke, a friend of her husband and the man she had been having an affair with.

But that was all in the past. Things haven't been easy with them as of late. They got into a few recent fights and broke the whole thing off. She knew it was her fault. Sasuke was old enough to get married by most people's standards; as such his family had found him a fiancé. Sakura knew he was against it and really had no choice, but Sakura fought with him about it anyway. She was jealous and she knew she had no right to be.

Sasuke had pointed out in their last argument that she was being hypocritical. She didn't want him to be with anyone else except her but she was married. He'd said that sharing her wasn't his idea of fun and if she was going to complain about sharing him and still not leave her husband for him, then they shouldn't be together at all. It's true that he was the one who broke it off, but she instigated the fight that led to that.

But it was so like him to stand outside her door after everything that happened and be concerned about her sleep. He always knew something was troubling her. But she clutched at the curtain to keep herself from breaking. Her knuckles went white as she held on as tight as possible. If she left go, she might open the door and start it all over again. The first passion, the falling in love, the fighting, the pain. It was way to much for her to handle and refused to let go.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked as she entered the bedroom that night.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I heard from one of my maids that Sasuke was in town." She said sounding as casual as she could.

"Yea, his families business is doing some business with my company." Gaara answered not noticed the hint of anxiety/excitement in his wife's voice. "Did you want to meet with him? I know you two are good friends."

"No, it's alright. I don't need to see him." She lied.

Sakura knew it was a lie, she needed to see Sasuke, but she didn't want to. She needed to kiss him again, she didn't want to. She needed to have another night with him, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be stubborn and wait until he left. She wanted to get over him. She wanted to not think of him at almost every point and time in the day. They went to bed without another word and Sakura fell asleep quickly for once.

Her breathing was labored but so was his. He kissed her again forceful passionate and loving. He wrapped an arm around her and held onto the lower of her back making things easier for them both. It also helped to reach places only he could. To erect sounds that only he could.

His chest her skin all smooth and sweaty, making everything wet. Her mouth was dry though as though it was parched, missing something important. He knew he kissed her quenching the dryness of her throat just like that. Her back arched to him wanting more of anything as she felt everything begin to tighten and twist in her until finally everything boiled over.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up in bed eyes snapping open. She cursed herself for dreaming of that. If Gaara had been here and heard that things would've become more complicated. Instead everything was quiet. After a fleeting glad moment that her husband always left for work before she woke up, she began to cry. She did want him. She wanted to be with Sasuke again and was cursing herself for letting him go. For letting him walk out saying that they shouldn't be together. He was right. They shouldn't, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to.

There was a soft knock on the door and Sakura quickly pulled herself together. She glanced in the mirror and noticed the puffy ugly face of someone who'd just been crying and cursed quiet to herself. She decided to say she'd just woken up if anyone asked. She pulled on her robe tying it around herself to conceal herself from the cold air of everything around her. She sniffled once wiped her eyes again to expose of the excess tears and opened the door slightly. Sasuke stood on the other side looking slightly dark and sad all at once.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She replied knowing it was awkward but not knowing what else to say. She knew she could've been mad at him for showing up after she'd decided to get over him, but she couldn't. His face was sad almost as if he'd cry.

"I heard my name, and then I heard crying." He let her know.

"Oh." She replied once again not knowing what else she could say. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was dropping something off for Gaara in his office." He answered. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't." She replied.

"I'd like to." He said.

She didn't answer but after a moment opened to door letting the man before her step inside. "You should get back soon though?" She asked.

"Not really." He answered. "They don't need me for business, the only reason I'm here is because Gaara's my age and we get along."

"Is **she** here?" Sakura asked.

"**She** is." He answered.

Sakura didn't say anymore but sat on the window seat trying to focus on her breathing so she wouldn't cry about it or yell at him for it.

"There's this place," He began and she looked at him. There was no need because he sat beside her wrapping his arm around her waist letting her lay her head on his shoulder. "A stream of cold water straight from a water fall. And a small indent behind the waterfall that leads to a dry cave. You can actually rent that space like a hotel by the owners of that land, and there is a canopy bed and if you don't mind hiking a few minutes you'll make it to the lodge."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm not finished." He replied and continued his description. "It's open through every season except winter and in the spring you're surrounded by flowers. In the summer all you can see in green with the exception of the rocks and water. And in the fall there are so many different colors coving the wilderness floor and trees it's breathtaking really. A lovers spot actually."

"Sasuke…" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"I'd like to take you there." He offered. "No husbands, no fiancés, nobody besides ourselves, we won't even use our phone unless there's an emergency."

"We can't." Sakura replied trying to be rational. "I'd be painfully obvious that we're together if we both leave for a resort together."

"Then tell them that you're going to go to a spa for some alone time and I'll tell my family I'm going to Paris or something for my last fling before they marry me."

"I don't want to be you're last fling." She snapped.

"No, you're my only fling. You're the only person I want to be with Sakura." Sasuke replied. "So let's do this, and not let this end. I don't want this to end. I want to continue to be with you despite the obvious jealous hypocritical girl you are."

She laughed through the tears she didn't know had restarted. If anyone else had said something like that she would've gotten pissed. But this was Sasuke and he could say almost anything and never hurt her. The only thing that he could ever say to hurt her would be. "I hate you, and I don't want to be with you." She nodded. "Alright." She answered. "When are we going?"

Sakura could hear the car that belonged to her husband pull up to the house even from her room.

"I should leave the room before he comes in and starts getting suspicious." Sasuke commented.

"Yea." Sakura agreed.

Sasuke got up and quickly stole a kiss from the girl in the window seat wiping away a few tears as he did so and left the bedroom. He was gone again. And she was once again without him. It was a miracle how he always made her feel when he was around, and when he was gone. But she needed him, she wanted him, and she loved him.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked when he entered the house just in time to find Sasuke leaving Gaara's office.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted feeling a little guilty. He always did. Gaara was one of his closest friends and his wife was having an affair with him. "I dropped a package off in your office, I hope you don't mind, a maid let me in."

"That's fine." Gaara replied. "Hey, I kind of wanted to meet you're fiancé."

"Huh? Really? I didn't even want to meet her." Sasuke answered.

"Well, I know you, and I know your parents, and since they chose her, I bet you don't like her." Gaara added.

"That makes since." Sasuke commented. "You're right, I don't like her. She isn't…" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well I'd better go. I'll see you later."

Sakura went to threw up again for the third time that morning. "This can't be happening!" She yelled in frustration as she looked at the three pregnancy tests before her. Positive. Positive. Positive. "Fuck you! It better not be!" She screamed at the tests. She was sweating, puking, and the pee sticks were telling her that she was pregnant so she decided that she wasn't having a very good day.

She checked the fourth one after three minutes of hell. Positive. "I HATE THIS DAMN THING!" She screamed at the top pf her lungs.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke asked rushing to the bathroom. He'd gotten here just in time to hear her first few rants and screaming at the tests. He noticed the tests and noticed what they were saying. She was sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet her head in her hands.

Sasuke knew what this meant. They were caught. Sakura and Gaara haven't had sex in a month he even knew that. So this meant that Sasuke was the father of Sakura's kid and that Gaara was going to kill him when he finds out.

"I'm so stupid!" Sakura exclaimed. "How could this happen?! I can't be pregnant!"

"Sakura." Sasuke bent down next to her and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Sasuke!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She said more then once.

"Hey…" He pulled away from her to catch her eyes. "Don't be sorry."

"He's gonna know. Gaara will figure it out." She replied.

"I'll go talk to Gaara." Sasuke offered wandering if he was about to get himself killed. Maybe he should have a witness. "You stay here and calm down okay? If you don't calm down you'll just throw up again."

"Sakura!" They were vaguely aware of the girl downstairs but ignored her for now.

"Ino's here, she'll keep you company remain calm. I'll talk to Gaara and I'll tell him." Sasuke said. "Just calm down and I promise I'll be back."

"Don't break that promise or I'll break you." Sakura warned.

"Don't worry about that. I could never stay away from you." He replied.

He kissed her quickly and left the room walking quickly down the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura's in the bathroom, go help her out. I have to go." He said hurriedly as he rushed out the door practically slamming the door shut.

"Sakura?" Ino asked knocking on the door to the bathroom. She heard her friend throwing up inside and decided to go help her. She opened the door and kneeled by her friend but Sakura was already done puking. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked soothingly.

Sakura shook her head and leaned back against the wall trying to breathe. Ino then finally noticed the tests lying on the counter.

"You're pregnant?" Ino asked trying to stay calm. But Sakura had told Ino not long ago that she hadn't been with Gaara like that for a long time.

Sakura nodded. "I'm so stupid!" She said again.

"Who's the father?" Ino asked understanding.

Sakura didn't answer but Ino already knew. Sasuke had left in a rush but there was no way he didn't know that she was pregnant if he'd just been with Sakura.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "He's…Sasuke is going to tell Gaara. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Oh sweetie…he'll be fine. Gaara won't kill him." Ino replied. "You'll be okay. I'm sure everything will end up alright."

"Is Gaara in his office?" Sasuke asked the secretary of his maybe soon to be ex-friend/murderer.

"Yes, he just got back from lunch." She replied flirtingly. "Should I buzz you in?" She asked.

"Please do, it's important." Sasuke answered.

She pressed a bottom on her desk and the door to Gaara's office unlocked.

"Oh, if you here anything that might be taken as Gaara killing me, please call the cops." Sasuke added before opening the office door and walking in to find Gaara at his desk. "Are you busy?" Sasuke asked him.

"No." Gaara answered simply. "Do you need something?"

"Only to speak with you, rationally." He felt the need to add that last part but was sure it wouldn't help after he said this.

"Good, there is something I wanted to talk to you about to." Gaara mentioned.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, may I go first?" He asked. "It's rather important."

Sasuke sighed wandering how important 'important' was. It would seem that word is getting used often lately.

"Go ahead." Sasuke replied.

"I'm gay." Gaara retorted.

For a moment Sasuke forgot what he came here for. "What?" He asked.

"I'm gay." Gaara answered. "I always wandered why I was never attracted to Sakura, but I realized that I'm gay."  
Sasuke didn't say anything for a long moment. Actually, he didn't think anything for just as long.

"You don't have to worry of course, I'm not attracted to you, and I know you're straight. But I'm gay." Gaara said. "And Sakura…I don't know how to break it to her."

"I slept with Sakura." Sasuke blurted out before he lost track of thought again. "More then once and she's pregnant."

There was a moment of silence not totally uncomfortable or scary, but not what you'd call fun.

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm in love with her. And I want to be with her." Sasuke added. "I want to marry her."

"What about your fiancé?" Gaara asked shocking Sasuke slightly at how not dead he was.

"I don't love her. I'd take Sakura before I took anyone else." Sasuke answered.

"I knew." Gaara mentioned finally. "I knew that you two were together since it started. When you two first meet it was tame but I could tell she liked you. And then I left for that week long business trip. You were in town making a deal for your families company and she told me about how you ran into each other at the store. And when I got back we had that dinner and I could tell. Just by how you looked at her and how she blushed and looked at you that you were together."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want to ruin my friendship with you." Gaara answered truthfully. "And I wasn't mad, because I knew I didn't love her. And I knew that I'd loved someone else then to. Someone who wasn't a girl. I kept it a secret until now though. But I have made my decision. I called some people and had some divorce papers drawn up and all that has to be done now is getting them signed."

Sasuke felt utterly shocked at his friend.

"I may not love Sakura like you do, but I consider her a friend. So please take care of her." Gaara added handing the papers to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied but on his way out he stopped and looked back. "Just out of curiosity, who is this guy you like?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara smiled evilly. "You're dating my ex-wife; I'm dating your best friend."

"Naruto? Really?" He asked.

"I was charmed by his personality when you introduced us. Did you know he was gay to?" Gaara replied.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked her Sakura as she handed her some crackers.

"Weird." Sakura answered. "I have a mini Sasuke in my tummy."

"It does seem rather nightmarish doesn't it?" Ino replied.

"I think it'll be fine." Sasuke chimed in from the window.

"Sasuke! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? You thought he'd kill me or something?" Sasuke teased. "Let me in, I have a few things to talk to you about."

Sakura smiled at his obvious excitement. Sasuke was never the best representation of someone with emotions. She went over to the door and opened unlocked it letting him in. He walked through the threshold and hugged her she noticed the papers in his hands.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Let me explain." He said.

"Just so you know I plan to hear every word of your conversation." Ino mentioned as she entered the room but hovered back by the wall.

"That's fine." Sasuke replied. "Sakura, first of all Gaara didn't know how to break it to you, but he's gay."  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the realization of his sexuality.

"WHAT?!" She and Ino both exclaimed.

"He also already knew about our affair but didn't want to harm our friendship. But he wants a divorce." Sasuke added.

"Oh?" Sakura asked.

"You're single again." Ino commented.

"Hopefully not for long." Sasuke said. "Sakura, I made a stop before I came here and at the moment I have no fiancé and my parents want to kill me. But I broke it off with her because I love you."

"I'm so stupid!" Sakura exclaimed. "We are going to make the worst couple! But I love you too!"

He kissed her again. "Sakura I want to marry you after the baby is born, that way; we can have the honeymoon to ourselves and let someone else take care of him or her. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"One marriage to the next. That's fast." Ino mumbled.

"Yes!" Sakura answered kissing him this time. "I want to be with you." She added.

"Just out of curiosity…" Ino interrupted. "But who the hell does Gaara like that made him go gay?" She asked.

************************************************************************

**NearKunn: Hello everyone! This is a songfic, Stupid by: Sarah McLachlan. It makes some sense to the song lyrics. It's sort of my own version though. Sakura is having an affair although she shouldn't and she's fallen in love. I hope you all enjoyed, I loved writing it.**

****************************************************************************

**Sasuke: o.O**

**Sakura: :D**

**Naruto: T_T**

**Gaara: -_-**

**NearKunn: I get it I know it's weird.**

**Sakura: I LOVE IT! XD **


End file.
